A pharmacophore often is a molecule that can exert a therapeutic effect in a subject. For example, a pharmacophore sometimes can exert an anti-cell proliferation effect, which can be useful for treating cell proliferation conditions such as cancer. A pharmacophore sometimes can stimulate the immune system in a subject, and thereby can generate or enhance an immune response against a particular antigen.
A pharmacophore can be conjugated (e.g., linked) to a phospholipid, or phospholipid-like molecule, in a phospholipid drug analog. A phospholipid, or phospholipid-like component, can impart a function to the analog that differs from the action of the unconjugated pharmacophore.